Some cameras are provided with a remote for controlling camera functions such as invoking image capture. Image capture invoked via a remote occurs when a button is pressed on the remote.
A camera remote is often compact and therefore vulnerable to misplacement by a user. Such misplacement may result in loss of time while searching for a lost remote. Furthermore, in the event that a misplaced remote is not recovered, replacement may be difficult.
In one embodiment disclosed herein, A camera remote system for a camera may include: a camera housing; a remote; an alarm located in the camera housing; and a controller located in the camera housing, the controller detecting absence of the remote and activating the alarm.
In another embodiment disclosed herein, a method of notifying a user of a missing remote for a camera may include: providing a remote receptacle formed in the camera; notifying the user of the missing remote upon non-return of the remote to the remote receptacle; terminating the notifying upon replacement of the remote to the remote receptacle.